Mystries and Magic
by Gravityfallsgrl
Summary: Mabel's nightmares are just 1 sign of Dipper's fears. Gideon's plans are just unfolding! What happens when Gideon and Bill make a 2nd deal?What happens when Dipper lies to Mabel?Can he protect his little twin?read to find out!sorry if chapters are short.Typos. I will update fast.P.S I love you Alissi Thorndye! Please review!Thanks!Tyrone's in it too ! Warning:May be really cool!:)
1. The Dream

Chapter 1 The Dream Mabel had the nightmare for the 15th time. She dreamed The police were about to take Gideon away. Dipper laughed and bullied him and smiled as he cried. Hmm.I'm sorry-A hand reached behind Mabel and covered her mouth and pulled her gentely back. Mabel, come now ,time to go. Leave her alone,Dipper!Shut up,Gideon. Mabel is the youngest twin so she has to obey me. Mabel please help me! I reached for his hand,but Dipper pulled my hands towards his chest. I don't think so,darling. D-Dipper please l want to help. No,little one. He isn't worth it,sweetheart.B-but- Hush up,Mabel. Now be a good little girl and obey your older brother.l sighed sadly. Whatever you say,Dipper. See,now there's a good little girl,Mabel ,he chuckled ,tickling me under my chin. I cried as Dipper led me towards the Mystery Shack,tightly gripping my hand. Mabel help me,please! I'm so sorry,Gideon. Dipper laughed,leading me into the Mystery Shack. I cried and cried. Mabel,dearest,cheer up. I finally got rid of Gideon,thanks to you,he said hugging me. I-I wanted to help him. But you obeyed me,and was such a good little girl. Good girl,sweetie pie,he said patting my cheek. I was having a good dream. Wendy was about to kiss me when screaming and crying startled me out of my sleep. Mabel wiped her eyes and clung onto her blankets and shivered so much,I almost thought she might freeze to clung onto Waddles while she shivered and Little 's so young,innasant,and I can't find it in my heart to tell her what was going to happen to her,and I knew everything Gideon and Bill were planning for her. Nightmare had come true...I had to go visit him. Gideon is gonna be sorry he ever had plans for my Mabel. Very Sorry. I stared at Mabel and saw her in a cage,Gideon laughing and stroking her hair while she whimpered and called out my name. Then I saw Gideon's giant robot gripping Mabel around her hips,lifting her up towards his face to get a better view. He tickled her under her chin,bringing a cage out his pocket and smiling evily at Mabel. Come along,Mabel. W-what are you going to do to me?,Mabel asked,shivering. Just give you a early birthday present,honey. She continued to struggle. N-no,please,I'm scared of cages. Don't worry,it'll be for Dipper in a while. All,mine precious. You're all mine.I snapped out of my trance by looking at the alarm clock.1:15. Mabel was still ,go back to sleep,please,I know it's hard,with your constant nightmares,but don't stay up tonight. She nodded and layed back down. I'll see what her other night mares are about. Litteraly. Earlier... Gideon had summoned Bill and offered him 15,000 dollars if he would help him with his plans for her he was going to... Suspense!Hahaha See what I did there? Don't worry,the plan will be reviled very soon!


	2. Dream Invasion

Chapter 2 I was waiting for Mabel to fall asleep. The poor thing was so exhausted from staying up to try to avoid her nightmares,she fell asleep very fast. Please,Mabel shivered,Help me. Don't worry,Little one,I'm here. Well, it's Time to enter Mabel's dreams and see what's happening right now in her nightmares,so I can help her more. What I saw terrified me. Mabel and me was in our room,and I was starving her.I smiled Evily at her and I grabbed the hose and started to drown her. I laughed,as I locked the door and walked away. Mabel called for help,but I wouldn't help her. Not helping,my dear,I teased.I would let you out ,But I hate you. Too bad you can't swim. I laughed and listened as She drowned and choked. I was frozen in fear at the dream she was having. How could she dream I would touture her like that? She must be so afraid. So this is one of her terrible nightmares. I started to dissolve. She's waking up. Mabel cried and shivered. She was terrified.I was suddenly at the foot of her bed. On the floor next to me,Waddles oinked. Mabel was in her new pjs pink ruffly top and skirt to match. with her new light pink socks ,too. Mabel,I hugged her. Aww,It'll be okay. Oh,a familiar voice said behind me,But it won't .Behind me was Bill Cipher. We need to ,I growled. Hello again, Dipper to protect your precious sister?You're wasting time. No matter how hard you try,Our plans_ will _work and there's nothing you can do about it. Leave Mabel alone!,I screamed. Dipper? Who are you talking to? Um, Mabel honey, You don't see Bill? Can't hear me either!,Bill laughed. Dipper,are you having nightmares too? Darling , What was your nightmare just now? I-I dreamed you were starving me,teasing me,and you drowned me. I sunk and choked.I-I couldn't B-Breathe. She started to cry and I hugged her. Just tell yourself it isn't real. But it feels so real. I promise you I would never do that to you, Sweetie. Is that the only promise you will keep?,Bill laughed. Quiet!,I snapped. Mabel flinched.N-Not you sweetie. Why,don't you go downstairs?I'll make you a really early breakfast since we're the only one's here? Watch Some TV in the meantime, honey. Don't forget me!,Bill said. You don't count, Bill. Mabel can't see you. Ha Ha Ha! Downstairs you go ,now that you've distracted her We can have a meeting. About what?Mabel,of course. Fine. Let's get started then... I will update soon! Please review,like,and follow.


	3. The meeting, Kinda

Chapter 3 Bill was still floating in front of had already went downstairs with Waddles.[Is there anywhere he _doesn't_ follow her?]I really didn't want to talk to Bill,but I figured he wouldn't leave until I did. What do you want ?Bill rolled his eyes. It makes no sense asking what you already know. Shut up. Excuse me?Who do think you are?!Dipper?I turned. Mabel and Waddles came in. She put her hand on my shoulder. Are you okay?Everything's fine. I heard Shouting. Is someone else here?Yes,Bill.W-Where?,Mabel whimpered. Behind me,but you can't see or hear he want something? Yeah. Listen,Sweetheart,I want you to Go back downstairs,okay?You'll be safe. What about you?I'll stay up ,Honey,quickly! She ran downstairs,Waddles tagging behind her heels. Listen up,Bill no one hurts my sister!Including you and Gideon! We already have plans for her. Stay away from her!Don't touch her!Ha Ha. Overprotective huh?Listen,our plans work.I'll protect her. Good luck with that.'I'll just go now. Ba bye!That's what I thought. Now to go check on Mabel... She was on the couch with Waddles. Mabel,Darling,you okay?I'm scared.I'm sleepy,but I'll have another 't worry,Sweetie.I'll protect you. Thanks Dipper...She fell asleep,me by her ,Sweetie.I have a little visit to make. You'll be sorry,Gideon. Very sorry.


	4. A Friend returns Part 1

Chapter 4 Wait,I can't just leave her by thing will be so terrified when she wakes up to see I'm not here with her.I know,I'll just go get Tyrone and tell her to stay and protect her,so she'll have someone who she thinks is me,so she won't be upset That I'm not here. I layed on the copy machine and he appeared. long time no see.I want you to- I'll take good care of Mabel for you. Go put Gideon in his place. Show him who's boss. Don't let him pick on you or do anything to Mabel. Of course. Bye! We headed down stairs after sorting out the plan. I would go run a arraned while Tyrone took care of Mabel. The only problem was l might've been a bit clingy and overprotective.A bit?Yeah right. More like extremely way over...Okay,Tyrone,I get it! So anyway,l was carrying Mabel's pillow and blanket as we walked downstairs. So,did you miss me?Yeah. Should l be offended that you only summoned me to babysit Mabel? We laughed. No ,are you? Nah. Do you think she's ok? Besides having nightmares+,crying yes. You hear that? Hello Dipper and Tyrone. Bill?! And you talk at the same time. Well I came to warn you go to the you-know-where ,you'll regret it.


	5. A friend returns part 2

I can go where ever I want! Bye,then. Mabel! Wow,we really _do_ talk at the same time. Is she okay? She's .I knelt next to her and pulled the lever so she could lay down. Help,Mabel shivered. Shh,I stroked her hair.'It's ok.I would never hurt you.I'll always protect you.I promise I love you and will protect you.I kissed her cheek. Love you ready?One last thing.I placed her pillow under her head and covered her in her blanket.


	6. A Friend returns part 3

I want to to thank you .Mabel's in good , time to go and teach Gideon a lesson about toying with _my_ sister. I walked out the door But walked got a pine tree hat for I ran out the stopped began to wake up. Did, you sleep ok? Yeah,you made me feel better, Ty- Uh,sure! Is everything ok? Yeah. So,wanna watch something? Dreamboy high?Sure. Give me a minute.I called 's making me watch the boy movie! it a .Did you get there?Yeah. Good luck Tyrone. Okay.


	7. He's not what he seems part 1

Gideon! Hello, will regret making Mabel have nightmares! Actually,your gonna be sorry,Dipper.I'm not the one stuck in jail! You'll be in a minute. Suddenly I was in the I was outside the cage. In my form and voice Gideon said how do you like me to toy with Mabel?Teasing or Tourting? Oh,Mabel!No!


	8. He's not what he seems part 2

Bye,Gideon!Or shall I say Dipper? Mabel... Mabel giggled the entire movie.I had to admitt I liked was actually pretty didn't I/Dipper watch it before?Mabes,you hungry? . Tyrone,help!Gideon and Bill used to spell to make it seem I'm him. take her to her room and put her to Sleep. Here you go,Mabel.I gave her milk. I forget something? No.


	9. He's not what he seems part 3

I ran outside while telling Dipper the milk I gave her made her feel wasn't aware of a familiar shadow in front of the mystery shack door... Mabel's all alone? Perfect.I only have 15 minutes before the spell wears off,so I'll have my fun now. I found her room and I walked toward the mirror and smirked. Stupid Dipper didn't lock the door! Too easy! Sorry if I scare you,but Dipper asked for me to do this.I don't wanna hurt you,but Dipper will now since I'm him. Now to toy with you... I pushed her out of bed. Dipper?What happened? I need to talk with you...


	10. He's not what he seems part 4

Previously:I ran outside,telling Dipper the milk I gave her made her wasn't aware of a familiar shadow in front of the mystery shack door... Mabel's all alone? Perfect. Dipper?What happened? I need to talk with you... What's wrong? I will finish in a few.


	11. He's not what he seems part 5

Previously:I ran outside,telling Dipper the milk I gave her made her wasn't aware of a familiar shadow in front of the mystery shack door... Mabel's all alone? Perfect. Dipper?What happened? I need to talk with you... What's wrong? do you mean? You're a weakling, can't even handle a dream! You and your over lost,runt! You obey me. So leave. She ran downstairs crying. Sorry,peach dumpling. I pretended you were Dipper so my plan would work.I ran towards the door and turned the . gotta go help Mabel! Did you lock the door? Um,l forgot. What?! I wiped my tears and sat on the sofa. He came downstairs and my dear. He sounded like ! Gideon? Just then Dipper ran are you ok? I thought you I hurt you? Yeah. I didn't know what happened. I hit my head and felt dizzy. I'm sorry.I need to protect her. She just needs more protecting. Yeah,Dipper. Just make sure she doesn't leave here. You're right.I'll keep my eyes on her . Thanks again. Mabel,sweetie,Go upstairs.I'll get you some dinner in a min. Good girl. Bill appeared in front of me. wouldn't like you're lying to her. I have to go get Mabel some food. We'll talk in your dreams,kid. Ba bye! Won't look forward to it.


	12. Operation protect Mabel

I need to watch her every minute. I need to protect her. Tyrone,go get Mabel some got it! Mabel,you ok? Yeah. Listen,I have to talk to you. You're in what? I-I don't think I should tell 'll be scared. Don't worry. You can tell me. Look,just stay inside with me ok? Dipper,what's wrong? I started to cry,against my will. ,please just promise me you'll continue to obey .I need to protect you. Just stay in my sight and be a good girl. Yes,Dipper. Good girl. Tyrone is my clone. He's getting you food. Ok. I'm sorry. I just don't want you scared or hurt. Did you hear Gideon's voice earlier? I was afraid. Honey,what do you mean? I heard him. No!Tyrone came up and gave Mabel some spaghetti and orange 's 's ok Dipper. Just relax. They won't hurt ? No one, ok. Go downstairs. And watch tv. Yes,Tyrone. Gideon and Bill won't hurt Mabel if we have anything to say about it. Make sure she doesn't find out. Yes. Well? Let's team up. Operation protect Mabel is a-go!


	13. Turning on MabelThe talk part 1

Mabel was watching her movie .Well,Tyrone? What happened? Mabel,we're sorry. Huh?We poured the milk down her throat and she got dizzy. Sorry,This is for your own good. Sweetie,I know your scared of being tied up,but this is to protect you. Please no-. Her eyes closed and then opened. I awoke to find Dipper tying me up. What are you doing? Mabel,I'm protecting you. Calm down. Ropes- Shh. You're tying me up? Yes. I know you fear this,this but it's ok. Time to finish feeding you. Sorry we tied up your arms,so you wouldn't leave. I'm scared. I'm right here. We need to talk ,my young little twin.


	14. Turning on MabelThe talk part 2

Mabel was shivering.I hate to scare you like this,but I need to talk to down.I sat next to was crying.I ,I'll be right back.I nodded. She looked so scared...I me to untie you?Yes.I led her upstairs ignoring her soft followed behind me.I led Mabel inside locking the door. ...I snapped my fingers and Tyrone sat Mabel down.

Good girl. He sat next to her holding her hands behind her 2-10 keep her quiet and obident. to be continued.


	15. Turning on MabelThe talk part 3

Previously:I led her upstairs ignoring her soft tugs. Tyrone followed behind me.I led Mabel inside locking the door. ...I snapped my fingers and Tyrone sat Mabel down.

Good girl. He sat next to her holding her hands behind her back.2-10 entered the room and grabbed Mabel.


	16. Turning on MabelThe talk part 4

Previously

Good girl. He sat next to her holding her hands behind her back.2-10 entered the room and grabbed Mabel.  
Mabel backed her quiet and obideint. Bring my precious to me. She whimpered. Be a good little girl for me .She sat on her bed.2-10 gripped her tightly. 3 and 4 let me out. Where'd she go?Look for her,now! Tyrone,come with me.


	17. Turning on MabelThe talk part 5

Previously

Bring my precious to me. She whimpered. Be a good little girl for me .She sat on her bed.2-10 gripped her tightly. 3 and 4 let me out. Where'd she go?Look for her,now! Tyrone,come with me. I know where she 9,4,10 and 3 teamed up let her 's gonna be 's hide _is_ . I ran and hid the .I lost you are, ...I knew you'd be here, he clones were in front of me.I backed Snapped again and they grabbed still, let her out? Paperjam! Get rid of ,come 're staying up there for good this time! She sat back down and Dipper stroked her then I saw Bill in the ,snap out of ? !I have a message for you two.

* * *

Next... I told you not to come near Mabel!I did wanted to say tell him if he's still planning to kiddnapp Mabel- What? Nothing? Mabel,aren't you mad at Dipper? No. Not with your dream? No. Just because I dreamed he threw me off a cliff dosen't mean...You what?watch out. Bill out!


	18. Lying to Mabel

Mabel, you alright? Yeah.I'm were 're going to do the same to you.W-what do you mean?Mabel you're in danger and Bill keeps toying with heard Gideon earlier?Yeah,but he looked excalalty like he do anything to you? Pushed me out of bed and teased me.I'm was weird,when you came downstairs you said sorry,but I thought you looked shorter.I just have to protect in a good and the clones are sorry who? I can't tell you.I promise you nothing is going to scare,hurt,or take you ok?Thanks did I lie to her? a word?You can't make a serious promise like that when you know it'll will be heartbroken.I know.I feel Mabel...Just don't tell her.


	19. Guilty Dipper

She was on the couch,watching Xyler and Craz play music.I'll regret is for your own good.I locked Mabel in the closet and I winced as she cried and struggled.I started to feel guilty,not just for locking her up when it's one of her biggest fears,but lying when I promised .It's the only way to keep you safe.I- I can't let you out..I'll check on you in a few.I cried as she struggled.I fell asleep and had a bad dream.


	20. Dipper's nightmare

Gideon was in front of me, ,Dipper.I heard what you did to my sweet little peach sweet little peach dumpling? Mabel. Yes.I want to talk to will be better not touch her!I lunged at him,but fell .She wanted to visit me 't let her,and I'll do the spell .Bye!

* * *

I woke up was next to ,stop wants you to feel you gonna let him make you feel weak and helpless? was still her out.I can't!Snap out of it!You slapped me! 's not 's 2-10?With she ok? I don't think let's check on her.

* * *

She was shivering,with tears in her eyes.2-10 was feeding ?Look,I want to let you out,but I can' is to protect what?9 said,Gid-7 nudged ! - Today I'll have to keep you in here, 's dangerous to let you outside are you going to let me out?I'm sorry if you really want to go outside today,I can't see you so scared and go ,she said hugging .Tyrone pulled me 't you know what Gideon will do if you let her out?!Yes,but I don't want her to be miserable.I'm sorry,Tyrone.I don't have a choice.


	21. The visit part 1

Come can do what?Just keep your eyes on means the world to can't give 're 's the day we fear the had to come,but we got something they don' .Well,You also got me and the clones.11 clones and you is enough to protect ,she's about ready to stepped out the closet wearing A sparkling Purple sweater with a heart in the middle(,as seen in the hand that rocks the mabel)A sparkling Purple skirt,a purple sparkling bow with a heart in the middle,a inch under her floof,with sparking sandals,with the wrapping straps around her time for my 's doomed.I know.


	22. The visit to the prison

Mabel,wait!I hugged her careful.I nodded. Luv ya Tyrone. skipped downstairs,and I felt the urge to block the door, lock the windows and doors, and keep her from visiting Gideon. Dipper, you know that this was going to happen. We can stop ? There's like 12 of us. And we have the journal. Try not to be too can make sure Mabel will be okay in the 're right, as usual, Tyrone. I have to let her go. Well, you should sleep. You've done enough over protecting for today.I tried not to take that to offense. What if Bill- Don't worry. I found a page about a goddess named K.T (That's me guys! ) who can help. To summon her, we just have to call her name and ask for help. Ok,goodnight.

Meanwhile. ..I stopped skipping and was about to turn the knob when my phone rang everybody wanna be popular. The perfs are awesome! Ever since K.T was the newlleader, they sound amazing! Hello? Hey, Mabel. Where are you? At the prison entrance. Be careful. I walked up to the front I see Gideon, please? Sure, miss. He's in the back room. I turned the knob and Gideon smiled at , Mabel. What brings you here, sugar plum? I came to apologize for you getting arrested. That's so sweet, Honey. That's a very adorable outfit you have, Mabel. Thanks,Gideon! I made it myself! You make the most beautiful things. Thank you. Sure. Here you go, my sweetheart. He gave me a bottle of milk. It was sweet and tasty. I drank all of it and began to feel very sleepy. I stumbled, but Gideon caught , Gideon, I don't feel good. He helped me to my feet. Maybe you should head home, sugar. Sure, thanks. I tried to get home, but felt very sleepy. I tried calling Tyrone back.3 and 4 answered. Mabel? P - please, h-help me, I struggled to talk but fell .Mabel? Guys, 3 and 4 called, we need help! Tyrone scopped Mabel up and took her upstairs. 5-8 ran to wake Dipper up. Dipper! Mabel- You should see this. Mabel, are you ok? I-I feel so weak...Mmm. I layed her down on her bed. This is all my fault...Tyrone put his hand on my shoulder. Don't worry, we'll take care of her while you sort something out. I nodded, wiping my is going to pay. He's going to pay! Alright, be quick. The poison should let her wake up in 15 minutes. I have to have a little talk with Gideon. No one poisons my sister. Ever!

.


	23. Busted!(Oh,no he didn't!) )

Chapter 23 Gideon's gonna pay for posioning Mabel. I looked in a , Gideon!This is all your fault! And mine...Poor Mabel.I'm older,I'm supposed to protect her from Gideon and Bill,but I failed.I failed you 3 can help me fix this. Tyrone can too. Wait,I forgot,there's no visiting for the week. Well,on the brightside,our birthday's coming soon! I can make it up to Mabel!(P.S sorry if it sounds like I'm stealing ideas,but I would never try that,because it's not fair to you I make it similar,not the same let's countinue!)Minus well go home. I have to protect Mabel. Tyrone and the clones are probaly tired. Poor Mabel. That was a strong poison. I'll get the antidote in a few days,or whenever Mabel needs it most. But it's 15 blocks away. But,I'll do anything for Mabel. Says the one that can't protect his precious sister from poision? What the- I turned. Bill. Hey,Pine Tree! 't care. What is it? Oh,just to warn you,you might want to check on your little twin. Bye! See ya soon!Go! I turned around and ran home. Tyrone and the clones were asleep in the living room. Boy,they must be tired. I ran upstairs to check on Mabel. She looked so sick._She_ began to shiver. Dipper,help... She looked even paler,and was so weak. Oh,Mabel,I said as I hugged her,What did Gideon to you?I couldn't get her to stop shivering. That was odd. I always get her to stop shivering. I really wish she wore something else. That outfit's another sign of the bad danger she's in. I walked over to the mirror. What should I do? Suddenly my reflection spoke:Maybe you should get lost you simple weakling! What the?I tensed .Did you call my sister a weakling,too?! I pretended she was you,boy.G-Gideon?Yes.,he said,circling me,the spell lasts as long as I want. And,we're identical. I can tourture you as much as I 't you looked at Mabel out of the corner of his he me,he said pushing me on the sat on his knees by the side of Mabel's bed comforted ,there,sugar cookie.I'm here. He kissed her cheek. Mmm,Mabel smiled. See? It's okay,I'm here,sugarplum. She stopped shivering. Gideon stopped stroking her hair and turned to me. H-how did you do that? I can't do that anymore! Did you use a spell?! No,I guess she truly loves more than she loves you,He chuckled. Ugh,you-you,Ahhh!I tackled him,and tried to punch him,but he pushed me and started to ,aren't you,Dipper? Why'd I be jealous of you?!Because I can comfort your sister and make her feel better and you can't? Shut up!,I yelled! Mabel started to move. She weakly forced herself to sit up and gasped.D-dipper?Why are there two of you? Uh,oh! Busted!Gideon countinued smiling and walked up to her.I can explain,honey...


	24. Gideon's sneaky trick and threat!

Um,Mabel,uh you're seeing things,yeah!Good lie. Yes,Maybe you should lay down,honey,Gideon said,tickling her under her chin. Yes.I glared at Gideon and he smiled. No!I'm not seeing things!Both of you are here!She stood up weakly,could barely speak,and I had to lean in to hear her. Is the world spinning?You ok? Mabel started to sway on her feet. Gideon took her hand and helped her sit.W-who-? She fell asleep.1 wrong move,I have 15 gallons of that milk.I wouldn't want to hurt her,but I can hurt you. Bye,dear,he waved to her. He left. He wasn't going to poision Mabel again.I felt tired.I need a nap.I went to sleep in my bed and had the worst dream _ever._

* * *

**A/N Please review!Please vote in my new poll!Check out my other story:Gideon's return:Sweet,Sweet revenge!No harm to Mabel Obiously. Feel free to pm me anytime!Shout out to pandaisawayoflife!I love Dark!:)  
**


	25. Protection charm hunt part 1

I saw Gideon smiling and ,what do you want?! Haven't you done enough to Mabel?! I never wanted to hurt my precious little sweet. I just tired her a poisoned her!She'll just be sleepy and sick.I'll step in to comfort that's nothing compared to what I'm planning you touch her- I offer 's a protection necklace in the forest.I won't interfere with you finding are you planning?Oh,nothing...1 more thing,stop haunting Mabel's nightmares!I .But I never said I won't haunt night,boy!What?This is a preview!The _real_ dream is starting now!

Mabel was in Gideon's struggled,but Gideon had a tight grip on her help!Mabel!My feet were , !Let her go!No,a voice are you? The person smiled.I knew him...Tyrone?! Dipper?Dipper!Tyrone,stop working with them! Tyrone? You ok? Bad something?Yes,there's a spell that will heal Mabel for 15 her with you to the forest and find the protection it to her and watck her,please. Sure,but you seem ok? You helped Gideon in my dream.I was ,I'm always here.I'll take care of 'll call if anything .

Pari the sell work? Well,she's not .She sat up and rubbed her ,Tyrone's gonna take you in the with him,ok?Yes and Mabel went downstairs. Bye,Dipper! Bye, be . I got !

To be continued...

* * *

**A/N Please review!Please vote in my new poll!Check out my other story:Gideon's return:Sweet,Sweet revenge!No harm to Mabel Obiously. Feel free to pm me anytime!Shout out to pandaisawayoflife!I love Dark!:)And shout out to lalagirl16 for droning around the Christmas tree!:) Shout out to everyone who read and supports my stories!I love you all! Thanks!Feel free to pm me to chat,suggest ideas,for fun and if you have questions about everything!Pm me anytime!I will respond asap!Mabill,lalagirl16,Alisi Thorndyke,and pandaisawayoflife,I pmed anyone reads this before they do please tell them I pmed them!Thank you  
Gravityfallsgrl:)**


	26. Gideon's trick

There's a healing her here,let's look for !They ran into the forest,unaware of a identical shadow to their's. She slid out of was a knock on the 's me,precious.I opened the !She hugged him me,precious?,He !I missed you _so_ much,Mabel.I've been away from you _so_ long.I'm glad you're back.I love you.I love you too.

Sweetie,why don't you go ?I'm in the who's -Dipper help me!Something the matter,my precious?The phone fell out her hand.N-no,Dipper.E-everything's fine.

Are you sure?You called out for .I'd hate for Good. He chuckled,stepping toward are you going to do with me?Give you a early birthday present,honey.I- heard that in your nightmare?I should tell you,No-it might ?Seeing Dipper out the corner of his eye standing in the doorway staring in awe,Gideon smirked.

Dipper lied to that true,Dipper?Yes,but I-I trusted cried and ran out the door .Where's she going?Gideon licked his trap! He ran after her,me following behind.

I have to stop them.I'll do anything for Mabel.I'll make it up to her.I have to save her before they capture her!I ran through the forest, clones and Tyrone were behind me.I'll fight to protect her,even if it means I have to risk my life.


	27. Trances,cages,and kiddnapping

Mabel ran into a dead turned to see 'Dipper'. "Hi, were you-"

"Yes,my sweet." Dipper interrupted her, already knowing what she was about to say.

"I was there when Dipper left." .. said

"W-What are you going to do with me? Help!" Mabel screamed.

Immediately Dipper jumped in front of her to protect her. "Arms away from Mabel!" He threateningly growled.

Gideon pushed Dipper and Mabel into a cage and were tied up. They poofed to Gideon's house.

"2-10!" They screamed.

"We gotta help them!" 2-10 shouted in unison.

"I don't think so." Bill said.

"Go away,Bill!" 2-10 said irritated.

"No thanks." Bill said.

"You work for us." 2-10 said.

"I work for you out of it!" (?) Bill said. "You wanna be put into a trance,too?" He continued and they all flashed to Gideon's house.

"We have to save them!" ... said.

"What about Tyrone?" ... asked.

"Maybe there's a cure, let's go!" ... decided and they went away.

Meanwhile...

Gideon took the twins to a pink, sparkly (pink, sparkly what?).

"Do you like it my peach cake?" Gideon winked at Mabel.

"Did you make this? It's great!" Mabel answered.

"Glad you like it,my sweet little cupcake."I made it for you. Gideon said.

"Thanks, that's so sweet!"Mabel said."Anything for you,darling.",Gideon replied.

Is he flirting with her?! Dipper thought. No! He is not going to butter her up! "Stop sweet talking her!" He shouted indignantly.

"It's a part of my plans..." Gideon calmly said.

I can't wait to hypnotize Mabel and marry her! She'll be all mine! Gideon thought. "Well,I need to go sweety." He said. "I have a meeting to attend." Gideon blew her a kiss and waved her goodbye.

Bill and Gideon

"So, we get Mabel to like it here, use Dipper as bait, and our workers will guard them and we'll both get what we want...

To be countinued...


	28. Clones, Plans, and crystal balls

...And you,Bill?",Gideon asked. Am Now to go look for those foolish clones",Bill smiled."I'll go...look at something",Gideon left Tyrone,6,7,8,and 9 to guard Dipper and Mabel . Time to look at those spells I'll be using soon on my peach cake.I'll finally get my revenge on stupid Dipper.I can't believe I kept that spell on to look like him. He has too much split ends. But It'll be worth it later when Dipper plans to escape with my peach cake! Yeah right! That's not going to happen. Ha!Listen,he spoke to the clones that were tranced,bring my peach cake to me. Yes,master,Tyrone said sleepily.

Meanwhile...

Tyrone,snap out of it!Dipper he'll be okay, so will the rest of the clones , Mabel said , trying to comfort Dipper. Mabel will be okay,so will the clones, Dipper thought. Mabel, Tyrone said we have orders to bring you to our master. Tyrone untied her and took her gently out of the cell. Hey, let go of my sister!, Dipper ordered, but stopped glaring when Tyrone warmly smiled and winked at him. Tyrone,5,6,7,and 8 led her to Gideon's room and brought her to clones left the room and Tyrone slipped away to find Dipper. Gideon turned and took Mabel's hand. Peach cake, I want to show you something. Gideon led her to a pink sparkly room. Wow, Mabel said holding her breath. This is your room , cupcake ., Gideon said. Just call out for me if you need me. Here you go, sweetie pie. He handed her a non-harmful sleeping potion that looked a lot like water. She drank all of it and she sleepily collapsed on the bed. Gideon tucked her in and made sure she was fully asleep. My precious little Peach Cake, he said , stroking her cheek. Now to just get rid of your brother and my lovely plan can finish and we'll be very happy together . He left the room and went to the room where Dipper was locked up. Tyrone hid in the corner. Where's Mabel!, Dipper demanded. What did you do to her?! Want to see the precious little thing?, Gideon asked, holding out a white crystal ball. Dipper saw Mabel asleep in a room he knew she must've loved. You better not touch her again!, Dipper yelled. Dipper, you wouldn't want to wake her would you? You've already hurt her enough and the poor sweet thing probably could use some rest. If you'll excuse me, I have plans to go over and spells to look at. Goodbye, Pines, Gideon said leaving the room. Psst , Dipper!, said a voice that sounded like Dipper's . Who's there ? Dipper asked. Tyrone stepped out of the shadows . Tyrone, Dipper asked with a shocked look on his face. Yes, Dipper . I'm sorry, and I need to talk to you.


	29. Tyrone, Trickery, and Trading Places

Tyrone untied me and let me out of the cage. Thanks, Tyrone I said hugging him. Sure thing, Dipper. I've got your back. Did the trance spell wear off? Dipper asked. No, Tyrone replied. Me,3,4,9,and 10 pretended to be tranced. Good! How's Mabel? Let's go see. We slipped into the hallway. Look I pointed. Gideon , still with the spell to look like me on,was sitting on a throne, a pink sparkling throne next to it with Mabel's name engraved in it. Why does he still keep that spell to make him look like me on? And why does that throne have Mabel's name on it? Dipper, Gideon has a plan. He wants you to try to escape with Mabel. Why? So he can confuse Mabel, kidnap you again, and use you as bait to get Mabel to look into his eyes so he can trance her, marry her, and make her his queen. How do know this, Tyrone? He told us,3,4,9,and 10 said, joining us in the corner of the hallway. Well, maybe it's smarter to leave Mabel here, 9 suggested. Are you crazy? !, 4 asked. She'll be safer,9 said. Good point, I said. But we can't leave her in there, Gideon wants us to. No, Tyrone said. He wants you to do that. Maybe we should - Tyrone! ,I snapped. Mabel already is hurt because I lied to her. I don't need her dis trusting me more. We are getting Mabel out and that is it! I'm sorry, I said. I just can't stand this. I forgive you, Tyrone said. Now let's go save her.

5,6,7,and 8 , who were eavesdropping on them, reported the plan to Gideon, slipping between the rest of the tranced clones . So, Dipper wants to take my sweet, precious, little peach cheesecake away from me again? Let them take her out her room, but don't let them escape with her. The spell that makes me look like Dipper finally gets put to use. He slid off his throne. I'll take care of the rest. Yes, Master. The tranced clones went into the room Mabel was in and hid. Dipper tapped Mabel's shoulder. Wake up, sweetie. Mabel sat up and yawned. Dipper? Yes,and Tyrone, 3,4,9, and 10 are with me. Now, let's get you out of - 8 tackled Dipper to the ground. Stay away from her!, he shouted. The Dippers started fighting, along with paper jam. Dipper was no where to be seen. Frightened, Mabel ran into the hallway, Dipper running after her,6 following behind. When Dipper opened his mouth to scream Mabel's name, 6 covered his mouth and Gideon came forward. He pulled the magic flashlight out his pocket. Thanks, Dipper! He shrunk me, and put me in a jar and put me in his pocket. 6 went away. I heard footsteps running and noticed it had to be Mabel. Gideon ran in front of the end of the hallway, and spread out his arms. Darling! , he called. Dipper! Mabel ran into Gideon's arms. He hugged her and stroked her cheek with one finger. I' m scared. Awww, you poor sweet little thing. Let's get you home. I'm gonna feed you and get you cozied up, Gideon said, tickling Mabel under her chin.I love you, Mabel said. I love you too, honey. I called Mabel's name, but the jar was sound proof. Gideon took Mabel's hand and led her into the Mystery Shack. Sit, my dear, he told Mabel . I have to put something up. Mabel sat and yawned. Yes, she said as she curled up on the couch and laid down smiling. Gideon went to our room and placed me on the nightstand. I glared at him. I banged on the jar. He chucked. Silly boy, stay away from my peach muffin. He set the jar on the nightstand and smiled, running downstairs. Goodnight, my precious little muffin , he said kissing her cheek. I have big plans. No, Mabel ,that's not me! I yelled to myself. I cried and cried. Gideon covered Mabel with her blanket and fluffed her pillow. Sweet dreams, cupcake. There's big plans for tomorrow. He laid down on the rug and closed his eyes. I love you, he said and went to sleep.


	30. It all ends here! The last chapter!

I called Mabel's phone. I got a answer. Mabel?! Dipper? Yes, listen, I have somethings to tell you. First, I'm in our room. Next, come up now, you're in danger. Last, I'm so sorry I lied to you, I was too afraid and didn't want you to be scared. I forgive you, and I'm coming up now. Mabel went up the stairs to the room and looked around. Where are you? Why I'm right here, sugar , a familiar voice said. Mabel gasped. She turned around to see Gideon, as himself. He smiled and picked up the jar. I'll take that. Gideon held the jar up high as Mabel tried to reach it. Now, now, my Sweet, calm down. I would hate to drop your brother. Wait! I'll do anything you want, I promise! Just please don't hurt my brother! Anything, precious ? Yes. One thing. Look into my eyes. What? Mabel asked making eye contact with Gideon. Why do you want me to look into your - eyes. Mabel said dreamily , her eyes glowing blue. She giggled and hugged Gideon. Gideon , I love you! Quick question, Peach Dumpling. Anything, Mabel smiled. Gideon tossed the jar backwards and it broke, with Dipper now free. He pulled a tiny box out his pocket. He opened it and inside was a pink diamond ring shaped like a heart. Will you marry me, marshmallow ? Mabel gasped happily. Yes! He slid the ring on her finger and took her hand. He snapped his fingers and all 3 of them flashed to Gideon's house. Gideon led Mabel to a hallway and down the hall. Ok, honey, ttime to go over the wedding plans. Mabel squealed happily and went into a door with Gideon. Ok, Tyrone, where are you? Dipper? Tyrone! There's a spell to re grow you. Tremendo Vella. With a flash of blue light I was my regular height again. Thanks, we gotta stop that wedding! They came out the door and Gideon snarled. Mabel gasped. Get back, Pines !, Gideon growled. I'll handle this, sugar pie. Mabel, wake up! I shouted. Dipper, help me! I'm scared! It's ok, we're here, little sister! I don't think so, marshmallow, Gideon said , running a finger up Mabel's chin. She shivered and her eyes glowed blue again. Get away from my little sister! Tyrone and I yelled. Mabel! Don't listen to him! Why listen to him, peach cake ? He lied to you, scared you, and hurt you. Do you really still trust him, my sweet ? Mabel looked into his eyes and shivered and Gideon smiled warmly at her. Seeing what Gideon was trying to do, I yelled : Mabel, don't! Too late, Gideon chucked. She's mine now. Yes, I am yours now, Mabel said with a dreamy look and dreamy tone. Now if you'll excuse us, me and my queen have a wedding to attend to. Gideon took Mabel's hand. Come, my dear. They left the hallway in a flash of blue light. Tyrone said, Hey we got help. 3,4,9,and 10 joined us. Great, I said. We have a wedding to crash. We stood behind a big set of golden double doors and peeked inside. Gideon and Mabel stood next to each other. Bill was the priest. Huh, Tyrone began. A triangle in a tuxedo. You don't see that everyday. He cracked up and looked around. Silence. No? He asked. Oh, fine. If anyone has any objections, speak now or forever hold your peace. Um, 8 interrupted, you know there's only 7 people here, right? Whatever, I'm thinking about my cash. As I was trying to say! Any objections ? Tyrone kicked open the door. We all yelled I object ! WHAT? Bill and Gideon shouted. I punched Gideon in the face and ran in front of Mabel and made her look directly into my eyes. Mabel, listen, you're cheerful , happy, kind, and it's me Dipper your twin brother. Please Mabel, wake up. Mabel blinked and her eyes returned to their normal dark blue. Dipper! Mabel hugged me and laughed. You saved me! Thank you! Yeah, sure, it was my pleasure. 9,19,3,and 4 got the rest of the clones untranced. Let's go home, but first- I took the ring of her finger and threw it in the fire. I sighed. Much better. Mabel giggled. And I'm getting you a pony for your birthday . Yay!

The end!

I feel so sad ending this story. I love it and now , it's complete. I hope you love it, too. Please review! :)

And one more thing, thank you Extos 135, Alisi Thorndye and MaBill for beta reading my story!

P.S MaBill, Alisi , PLEASE DON'T KILL ME !

Gravityfallsgrl


End file.
